This invention relates to a method of configuring a set of objects in a computer, each object having at least one possible value, each value being determined or undetermined, and at least: one of said object values being accessible to a user for assigning at least one value to be determined or undetermined, said values being constrained by a rule base defining a number of relationships between the values,
More particularly, this invention relates to the solving of configuration problems by means of a computer acting as a configuration aid for either a salesman or the customer himself. E.g. configuring a car, i.e. choosing a specific combination of engine, paint, accessories, etc. or e.g. configuring a computer system comprising different kinds of CPU's, ports, terminals, communications units, etc. will typically result in a huge and very complicated problem because of a great number of choices to be made and an overwhelming system of constraints between the different elements to be decided on.
A computer system intended to solve a configuration problem is a special application of artificial intelligence where the problem can be stated in terms of a set of selectable elements (e.g. engines, colors . . . ), or in other terms selectable values, and a number of relations (constraints) between these selectable elements (e.g. 4.0 1 engine is not possible together with the color of paint light blue).
In the following a selectable element is anything that can be included or excluded in a configuration. It can be a physical object (e.g. a car or a computer system as mentioned), an attribute (e.g. the color red or the texture pattern of a carpet) or something abstract (e.g. a specific number of trips between home and work or a particular type of contracts.
Typically, selections are constrained by previous choices of elements. If for instance a shopper in a supermarket wants only to buy ecological products, he may not be able to buy coffee. Thus, when selecting products, parts or features in a configuration system there should never be any available selections which are in fact invalid. This might seem very easy but is in fact one of the main difficulties in interactive configuration systems, as will be understood more fully from the following description.
The shopper from before could choose not to buy only ecological products. He may also choose not to buy coffee even if it is available. It is therefore desirable at any time to have a dynamic display of key figures, descriptions, graphics and video which change according to the customer's current focus and history.
An interactive computer configuration system is an aid for the salesman or the customer to make it just as easy to grasp and configure a huge problem as it is for a customer in the supermarket to know himself that he has bought exactly what he needs to treat his dinner guests according to his own decisions and the expectations of the guests.